User talk:TwinStar
Hi there! If you are going to write me a hate message, scram. Archive 1 Archive 2 Archive 3 Archive 4 Archive 5 Archive 6 Welcome Hi, welcome to Bakugan Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Cosmic Ingram page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Recgameboy (Talk) 19:30, April 1, 2010 And until then He shall be BakuTactix. It makes perfect sense. I'm your [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|''' greatest dream and ]][[User blog: Airzel-of-haos|'''worst NIGHTMARE.]] 17:45, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Alright, I will meet you half way with that. I'm your [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|''' greatest dream and ]][[User blog: Airzel-of-haos|'''worst NIGHTMARE.]] 17:49, February 14, 2011 (UTC) HI! IM BACK!!!!!!!! (and so is spectra i believe! :D) long time no chat! Drago vincent (talk) 03:35, February 16, 2011 (UTC) About Mag Mel WHAT Credits makes you think that his name is Mag Mel? [[User:LaserGhost|'I'm The Y...And I'm']] ........AWESOME! Killswitch Engage! 21:20, February 16, 2011 (UTC) lol Twinstar, how do feel when there's a Tristar ?. 22:58, February 16, 2011 (UTC) you blocked me but i'm not angry but if i was right you will give me a apology and i wait untill the proof is shown hello need to talk I aquosx along with user (dharak) would like to host the official baku wikia news on our youtube channel (thebakuboost) two times a week. The way I’m hoping it to work is we do our weekly bakugan review/battle video but have any news from the bakugan.wiki.com site or any other news we have. the baku wikia site will be promoted and we hope you will promote our channel. the channel has not been launched yet but it will be soon, this is all for the benefit of us brawlers and the bakuwikia community. you can trust us as brawlers and a wiki contributor, hope to hear a reply soon but till then signing off YOU NEED THIS. 22:33, February 18, 2011 (UTC) its all good! thanks for asking :) Drago vincent (talk) 02:20, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Talk Pages Are Users allowed to replace all messages in their Talk Page? I remember that (not in a written Policy, but mentioned in Steelearth's TP) users are not allowed to delete entire messages in TPs. --All Hail the Queen'' 16:19, February 19, 2011 (UTC)'' :What about Warnings? Are they allowed to erase Warnings if they're placed on their Talk Page? Or it's just removing content from OTHER people's TPs that's not allowed. --All Hail the Queen'' 16:25, February 19, 2011 (UTC)'' Meta Helios Hey T.S, why did you delete Meta Helios? I was in the middle of adding some links to it! The difference between genius and stupidity is that genius has it's limits 16:18, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Question.. Do you think we can have a main page slider like Winx Club Wikia has?I think it would be a good idea and it would look cool! Winx/ Blue Dragon,Bakugan and Pokemon are my favorite animes!!! Got a problem?!?!?!? DEAL WITH IT!!!!!!!!! :P (talk) 19:14, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Picture Change You know that Linehalt pic on my userpage? Can you change it to this picture instead? Thanks, and BTW you know that link Bendo showed us where the Bakugan are taken apart? Should I put some of those images onto their respective pages? Bendo removed the one I put on Hawktor's page. The difference between genius and stupidity is that genius has it's limits 21:53, February 21, 2011 (UTC) U ready for Zexal? I was looking for that stuff yesterday, until BD shut down. >_< Revenge is a dish that is best served cold... 19:07, February 22, 2011 (UTC) I'm not too excited because 1, its a little kid as the main character, and 2, its duel academy with Jaden :( Eh i guess i'll get use to it if its not all dark like 5D's 1. Lolwut 2. Yusei got annyoing when season 2 started killing people off OK MAN, OK! META DRAGONOID AND ... uh ... IRON DRAGONOID! PSYCHOSOCIAL! [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'PSYCHOSOCIAL!! ']][[User blog: Airzel-of-haos|'PSYCHOSOCIAL!!!']] 22:09, February 22, 2011 (UTC) G'Day Mate-- 50px Rule 14 50px 23:42, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Re: I also found the problem of 'original version'. You may correct this to 'Japanese version'.--Rhivana|[[User Talk:Rhivana|''I don't know,]][[User:Rhivana/Blog| but I love Darkus now.]] 11:04, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Yo yo yo waddup TS long time no see! Kyleronco | Methods of Meyham] I give up. YOU WIN. I CANT UPLOAD THIS FAST. I HAVE 3 TABS OPEN AND JUST CANT DO IT. Oh, and check your edit count. PSYCHOSOCIAL! [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'PSYCHOSOCIAL!! ]][[User blog: Airzel-of-haos|'''PSYCHOSOCIAL!!!]] 22:41, February 23, 2011 (UTC) I despise you so much right now. I mean, not as in I am going to kill you despise, but a you won a friendly competition despise. PSYCHOSOCIAL! [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'PSYCHOSOCIAL!! ']][[User blog: Airzel-of-haos|'PSYCHOSOCIAL!!!']] 22:44, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Hey TS IP's rarely get blocked indef., as there is a possibility it's a public IP.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Ave, true ]][[User blog:Abce2|''to Caesar."]]'' 00:09, February 25, 2011 (UTC)'' :No, blocking them indefinitely.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Ave, true ]][[User blog:Abce2|''to Caesar."]]'' 00:24, February 25, 2011 (UTC)'' Reply "Yes" what? The Wikia Labs? --All Hail the Queen'' 02:09, February 25, 2011 (UTC)'' How did you make a picture like that on the home page . What program did you use? Spectra999|''The Master of Spectrumand Eternal Darkness 22:47, February 25, 2011 (UTC) : Oh Thanks! DOWNLOADING!!!! CALCULATING!!!'Spectra999|''The Master of Spectrum''and Eternal Darkness 22:57, February 25, 2011 (UTC) I know the spelling is wrong BUT very close...LOL Dt0wnDr4g0 (talk) 04:21, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Really weird, I'm NOT blocked as anonymous, AND BLOCKED AS REGISTERED. 06:48, February 26, 2011 (UTC) FREEDOM. Yes, thx. I love ninjatext. 06:51, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Peace. I love ninjatext. 07:59, February 26, 2011 (UTC) When can I be a Rollback?Spectra999|''The Master of Spectrum''and Eternal Darkness 14:50, February 26, 2011 (UTC) : Yeah! I see you promoted me to Rollback! I really needed this. Thanks T.S.Spectra999|''The Master of Spectrumand Eternal Darkness 00:06, March 1, 2011 (UTC) If I get like 1,000 more edits will I be able to get a rollback status? Forgot my sig sorry. Worn out and lost You should add BakuNano and Mobile Assault to the Bakugan Infobox. PRESS THE BUTTON!!! . 21:30, March 1, 2011 (UTC) HOLY CHIZZ. WHAT THE (EFF)?! A R [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'O U ']][[User blog: Airzel-of-haos|'H N]] 21:24, March 2, 2011 (UTC) ??? A R [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'O U ']][[User blog: Airzel-of-haos|'H N']] 21:28, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Absolutely positive. I wasn't on but a few minutes past 5:30 so I could get some work on my project done. I am going to go change my password ASAP. A R [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'O U ']][[User blog: Airzel-of-haos|'H N']] 21:32, March 2, 2011 (UTC) We hoped it wouldn't come to this, but I will be honest with you. AU has a new enemy, and they want something from us. They might have hacked me since I have the power to do more than my other siblings. Please, I ask you if this ever happens again and it is unprovoked, block my account until I can email you. A R [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'O U ']][[User blog: Airzel-of-haos|'H N']] 21:37, March 2, 2011 (UTC) What did the anony do? Sorry to Evesdrop, i'm just wandering. ☆ Meet Darkraian10... The Blogger of PokePower! ☆ 22:24, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Oh... Well, shame on him. ☆ Meet Darkraian10... The Blogger of PokePower! ☆ 22:27, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Can you unlock the Battalix Dragonoid page? PRESS THE BUTTON!!! . 00:56, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Signature Help I'm trying to add a new signature, but it always says that there's something wrong with my HTML tags. Supposed sig: Pi equals 3.1415926535897932384626 Code: Pi equals 3.1415926535897932384626 --All Hail'''' the Queen'' 00:50, March 5, 2011 (UTC) hyperfireblaze0292 thankyou so much for not blocking me now hyperfireblaze0292 thankyou so much for not blocking me now hyperfireblaze0292 thankyou so much for not blocking me now Mechtanium Surge Can i ask, where can you watch bakugan mechtanium surge in high quality? [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']]-Hiya! :) 05:52, March 5, 2011 (UTC) :) Hey. I. AM. AWESOME! 21:40, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Reply I've been talking with other users, and they said they really like it. Oh, well, I guess it can wait.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Ave, true ]]''to Caesar." 02:27, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Anony "account" I forgot, which IP address is yours? --DQ | [[User Talk:DinoQueen13|Can You]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13|'' Handle This?]] 20:35, March 8, 2011 (UTC) :You might want to change your Template Sig, it's messing up the TPs. Not to mention impossible to read. --DQ | [[User Talk:DinoQueen13|Can You]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13|'' Handle This?]] 20:38, March 8, 2011 (UTC) ::On everybody's Talk Page? --DQ | [[User Talk:DinoQueen13|Can You]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13|'' Handle This?]] 20:41, March 8, 2011 (UTC) :::Better. Except that I still can't see anything else besides "TwinStar" and a bit of "Destiny". Unless that's your point. --DQ | [[User Talk:DinoQueen13|Can You]]'' Handle This?'' 20:45, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Reply I blocked him for the same time AoH did. Next time, before you call someone stupid, check the block log.Abce2|''Ave, true ''''to Caesar." 17:03, March 9, 2011 (UTC) :And your point is? I just blocked him the same amount of time as AoH did, as with a different reason due to his langauge, so if you're going to complain, do it to him.Abce2|''Ave, true ''''to Caesar." 17:10, March 9, 2011 (UTC) ::You're telling me he shouldn't be blocked for just a year. However, I didn't place the original block, just redid the reason. So, if you're going to tell anyone that he should be blocked indef, do it AoH, he seemed to have alittle mercy.Abce2|''Ave, true ''''to Caesar." 17:17, March 9, 2011 (UTC)